The Honeymoon
by Charming River
Summary: Piper and leo are on their honeymoon. AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i Dont own the characters.

Let me know if i should put the rest up

* * *

Piper And Leo in America 

Piper and Leo were honeymooning in a five star hotel in America. After they had checked in, and got their room key, they decided to ask the porter to take their luggage up to their room, while they went to a local restaurant. Leo thrust a couple of freshly exchanged dollars into the chap's outstretched hand.

He turned around and scooped his wife into a big, loving, hug took her hand, then waltzed out the doors separating them from the world outside and the world inside, and quite frankly he'd rather spend this fantastic day outside, rather than spending it in a hotel room, discovering nasty surprises here and there, like he had done in the past, and so the couple walked out hand in hand, snuggling up to each other.

They were out for a very long time, seeing the sights of the city they were in.

It was around midnight when they arrived back in the lobby, everything was quiet and only the buzz of the lights could be heard, but only just, it seemed very foreboding.

They crept along the corridor leading to the stairs, and gently ascended the steps two at a time or even three, being very careful not to make the floorboards creak, or at least not too much.

They reached the door to their room; the porter had used his own key to get into the room left the keys in an envelope and had balanced it on the door handle.

Leo pulled out the keys out, as though they were diamonds from the ground to keep them from jangling. He slid the key into the keyhole and turned it left, until it clicked and was opened.

Leo picked up his wife and carried her through the door, but suddenly let her go; he caught her just before she hit the ground.

'What did you do that for?' she asked quite obviously hurt, if not physically, the fact that she thought she could trust him had vanished.

'Don't you smell that?' he replied walking around with his nosed in the air, sniffing deeply and then making a repulsed face


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reviewing :)

Thanks for reviewing :)

Chapter 2

'No' piper replied curtly.

'Oh well, it's too late to sort it out now; I'll get onto it first thing in the morning. It's a lucky thing I brought that air freshener at the airport; we'll use that until then.' Leo resolved, getting it out and putting it on the bedside table.

So they got into bed and snuggled up together, for some reason the smell seemed to be stronger there, they didn't dwell on the fact though; they were too tired, even for funny business.

When Leo woke up in the morning, he rolled over expecting to see his beautiful wife there, still sleeping without a care in the world.

She wasn't.

The long, billowing, curtains in front of the balcony doors were flapping gently in the cool breeze, and the doors were wide open, he looked through and saw piper standing there, nursing a revolting smelling herbal tea.

After they got dressed, and tidied up their room, they used the hotel room's phone to call the maid, who, when she arrived looked dead on her feet even though it was only 9 o'clock in the morning, to clean the room again and thoroughly, while they went to do some shopping.

On their arrival back to their room, they saw a note on the door saying 'finished'

So they entered and as soon as they did a strong flurry of citrus made its way into their nostrils, and made them smile.

'That's better.' they said in unison.

They collapsed onto the sofa in front of the TV and started to watch a film that came on shortly after, but they soon fell asleep in each other's arms.

They woke up a few hours later to find that the horrid smell had returned, and in frustration Leo searched up and down for the cause of the smell.

He eventually found it was coming from within the bed, he ripped off the sheets to find a great big slit down the middle, and he prised the sections apart and jumped back suddenly. There right in the middle of the dark hole were the dead bodies of a man and a woman reeking of the same smell as the room……….


End file.
